I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you
by Roxxybabygirl
Summary: Jeff Hardy is used to having girls fall in love with him. So what happens when a fiesty girl named Brie Anne and her best friend Addison come into the WWE as divas? Rated 'M' for future chappies and cussing. JeffXOC MattXOC RandyXCody


**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE PEOPLE! I DO OWN BRIE ANNE AND ADDISON!

Brie Anne: Long curly brown hair, brown eyes.

Addison: Long auburn hair, blue-green eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~REVIEW, OR I WILL NOT UPDATE :( ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

"You're sure this is what you want to do?"

I glance over at my best friend Addison and nod. "Mr. McMahon, this is what we want to do."

Vince ponders over this for a second, running a hand through his thinning gray hair. "Well, I could always use some new divas, since Lita and Trish quit…ah, what the hell, you're hired!"

Grinning, Addison shakes his hand and I follow her lead quickly. "Thank you so much!"

"You can have Lita and Trish's old dressing rooms. Down the hall, hang a right. Brie Anne," He paused, addressing me. "Your's is on the left hand side."

I nodded gratefully, taking Addison's hand and shutting the door.

"Oh my gosh, Brie!!!"

"I know!" I squealed, hugging her. "We're WWE divas!"

The hall where Vince told us to go to was crowded with camera crew and other superstars. They looked at us with contempt in their eyes, some challenging us, some giving us friendly looks.

We kept our heads high as we walked to our separate locker rooms. "Addison, I'll wait for you so we can chill. I mean, Vince won't have us work on the first night we're here."

She nodded back to me, a little frightened, but excitement gleamed clearly in her green-blue eyes.

I drop my duffle bag on the red bench and begin to unpack. "Well, better get changed into my attire, just in case."

I pull out a black tank top that shows more mid-drift than I had wanted, and blushed madly as I noticed the red lacey material at the top. "Oh god, what did these idiots assign me to wear?!"

The bottom wasn't too bad, it was just red pants with black glitter on it. "Well that isn't too bad." I mused, slinging the door open and pulling it shut behind me.

Addison stood outside her dressing room, blushing as she fidgeted with her outfit.

A purple tank top matched mine, but she had flames going up her matching purple tights.

"Addison, I wish we could've picked our own outfits." I laughed nervously, then walked over to her. "Come on, we better get down to the waiting place behind the ring, at least there we can watch the show."

"Alright." She agreed, starting off down the hall.

I shot glares to all the superstars who looked us up and down. "These guys don't have any respect." I mumbled agitated.

"Brie, come on, let's just try and relax." Addison soothed and spotting a stack of padding blocks, she led me over.

I practically sighed in pleasure as the cool plastic met my flushed body.

"_Well, WWE fans, I know since you have absolutely nothing better to do with your pathetic lives." _It was Vince, he was on the screen in front of us. _"I'd like to introduce 2 brand new WWE divas!"_

I shot Addison a look and then glanced out at the ring. "Do…do we just go?" My nerves were on hyper alert.

She shrugged, clearly as shocked as I was.

WWE music began to play and I timidly stepped out into the roar of the fans.

Bright flashes from camera bulbs blinded me, and I fought the urge to hold my hand to my eyes to shield them.

"Brie Anne and Addison just joined us today!" Vince boomed from down the ramp. "Come on, don't be shy."

Addison looked at me and we both walked down the ramp, plastering fake smiles on our faces to hide the nervousness that was threatening to engulf us.

I slid between the middle and top rope, then straightened to look at Vince, barely containing my anger at being called out on the first night there.

"Brie Anne, Addison, how are you liking the WWE?" Vince pried, sliding us a smooth smirk.

I took the microphone. "We're liking it fine, Vince." I tried not to let the acid of my anger slip into my words.

Addison nodded, offering another fake smile.

"As you know, all divas must manager one WWE superstar." Vince said, smiling angelically, like he wasn't planning anything. "Have you chosen yours?"

I turned scarlet and snatched the microphone from his hand. "No Vince, we haven't. And I would appreciate it if we could get some rest. It was a long trip here and---"

"Brie Anne, you are under the management of me now, and you need to find your superstar." He paused, smiling. "Run along now."

I was seething, my fists in balls, teeth bared. But I turned on my heel and slid through the ropes, smiling at the crowd as I tried not to run into the safety of the back.

"Brie!" Addison called as soon as we were in the hallway.

I blinked back tears of anger and shook my head. I ran to my dressing room and slammed the door shut, sinking to the floor and letting my anger out.

Suddenly the shower turned off and I froze, tears still running down my face.

I waited, watching the bathroom with a look of fear and slight annoyance.

This was _my_ dressing room, damn it!

A tall guy, probably 6 foot, stepped out. He had long, shoulder length blonde hair with blue and green streaks in it. He was wearing baggy black pants and a white tank top with arm bands going up each arm. He opened his eyes and cat like green eyes stared at me.

"Who are you?" He asked, glaring slightly.

"Me? _Me?_ Who the hell are _you?!_" I all but screeched.

"I'm Jeff Hardy, of course." He said it arrogant, as if I should faint on the spot for seeing him in the flesh. "And what are you doing in this locker room?"

"Vince assigned it to me." I growled. "Now. Get. Out!"

Jeff rolled his eyes then looked over at me, really looked for the first time. "Are you crying?"

"Why do you care?" I shot back, wiping vainly at the tears that refused to stop.

He sank down in front of me and I looked up at him, mistrust flaring in my eyes. "Because I don't like to see people cry."

I broke his intense gaze, looking at my hands. "You don't even know me. Just go play with Mickie, or Maria, or Ashley."

He sighed. "Come on, let me at least make sure you're okay."

"Just go away! You egotistical idiot! I've seen you on TV with all those other divas, and I'll be damned if that happens to me." I shouted now, standing up.

"I never said that's what I wanted!" Jeff fired back.

"GET OUT!" I shrieked.

The door flew open to reveal a young guy with black hair and blue eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I just heard something." He stumbled over his words.

Jeff glared. "Cody, now is _not_ the time."

"He can do what ever he wants." I hissed at Jeff, then wiped my tears.

"Here." The boy smiled shyly at me, offering a tissue. "I'm Cody."

"Oh I know," I paused, dabbing at my eyes with the tissue. "I've watched wrestling for a couple years. Cody Rhodes."

Jeff scoffed. "Cody isn't that good at wrestling, he's a weakling."

Growling, I shoved him hard, knocking him through the door and almost onto the ground. "I've had enough. I don't care if you're Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, or the freaking President of the United States! Stay away from me!"

He looked up at her, probably the only diva who didn't swoon over the sight of him. He shook his head as she took Cody into her dressing room.

"Sorry, my name's Brie Anne." I smiled

"That's exotic." Cody returned the smile, then wiped my tears away. "Want to talk about it?"

I looked at him, my eyes shining brightly. "You're the first guy to actually not look at me like a piece of meat."

Cody laughed. "Most guys look like this." He crossed his eyes.

I laughed, covering my mouth as my giggles filled the small room.

"Don't cover up your laugh." Cody scolded lightly, teasing. "Come on, let's go get some food."

"I have to get Addison…"

"I've already met her, she's really sweet." Cody laughed, holding open the door.

I walked through it and gave Addison a hug. "I'm better."

"Good."

"Alright, let's get the hell out of this waste and hit the town!" Cody crooned.

I giggled and linked arms with him, Addison on his other side was doing the same.

_Well, for a first day I've already met one guy that's not a total idiot! I thought, laughing as Cody made a face._

* * *

Well, didya like it? Didya didya?

1) AMAZING (Me: WHOOP! *highfives* CHU GET A COOKIE! *gives cookies*)

2) Great! (Me: YAY!!!)

3) Good (Me: Thanks :D )

4) Meh, it was okay (Me: Fine...)

5) ehhhhhh not so good (Me: Oh...well then... *sad face*)

6) STOP WRITING, YOU SUCK! (Me: WAHHHHHHHHHHHH! *cries*)

Review please, no flamers!


End file.
